


Arte moderna

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Museums
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Ver Kei entusiasmar-se, valia por ele qualquer sacrifício.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Arte moderna

**Arte moderna**

Daiki olhava em volta com um ar perdido.

Nunca tinha ido de bom grado aos museus, e por isso tinha estado muito poucas vezes, principalmente com a escola.

Aborreciam-o, não acho-os muito interessantes. Se havia algo que apetecia-lhe de ver, continuava a pensar, procurava-a online, e não veia necessidade de ir a vê-la ao vivo.

Mas quando Kei tinha ligado-o naquela manhã, entusiasmado, a pedir-lhe para acompanha-o ao Museu de Arte Moderna, não tinha podido dizer-lhe não.

O maior tinha tagarelado algo sobre telas, pintoras e algo que Daiki não tinha compreendido até ao fim, mas não tinha-se preocupado muito.

Não interessava-lhe que houvesse de tão importante para tirá-lo da cama às nove no domingo de manhã, quando não deviam trabalhar, só importava-lhe que tivesse estado Kei a pedir-lhe, e que ele não fosse capaz de dizer-lhe não.

E enquanto iam pelos corredores do museu, a observar telas e a olhar quadros que Daiki não estava seguro de poder compreender, tinha chegado à única conclusão que aquele museu era, se possível, ainda mais aborrecido que os poucos que tinha visitado até lá.

Mas não importava-lhe, não totalmente.

Porque enquanto veia Kei observar os quadros nas paredes com um ar fascinado, enquanto ouvia-o contar coisas de que ele não compreendia nem metade, não podia evitar de sentir-se feliz.

Ver Kei entusiasmar-se, valia por ele qualquer sacrifício.


End file.
